


Cope Out

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: The night after Insomnia fell was stressful for all of them.





	Cope Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a small miracle. I'd started working on it pre-game drop, during the demo stages, but got away from it when I was able to delve into the real thing. When I returned I'd completely forgotten where I was going with this fic. I tried multiple passes to try and finish it, but could never seem to see an end in sight. Then the day after I decided to scrap it entirely the rest of the story fell into place. While I was in the middle of my shift at work. Go figure. :| 
> 
> It's still a bit rough, but thanks to Glyphenthusiast's assistance I feel confident that it's at least presentable. Any errors that remain or confusion are entirely based on my own efforts, so please comment with corrections or questions if you've got'em!

Galdin Quay was reserved at night. Everyone had trickled inside as the day wore on, although it'd been sparse upon their arrival due to the torrential downpour. Now the beaches were empty, the night skies mottled with gray as clouds threatened more incoming drizzle.

Prompto wasn't deterred by the threat of bad weather. He'd taken a seat on the bridge access to the resort; away from the tackle shops, restaurant, and other tourist attractions. His legs slid under the bottom rung of the guardrail and he propped his chin on top of his arms. Behind him, laugher and chinking of silverware on dinner plates and champagne glasses filtered out of the hotel. The noises were sharp, but otherwise Prompto could ignore and be ignored for the time being.

The room he shared with the guys had become unbearable. Noctis only had agitated words to convey, and Prompto couldn't blame his ill-temper. His friend had lost his betrothed and his king – his _father_ – alongside his kingdom in the span of a single day.

Gladiolus was broody, too. He'd paced the room like a caged animal, checking through the curtains at the window or keeping an ear to the door since they’d gotten back. He was stony and alert, all Crownsguard.

After a point Prompto couldn't handle the tension and opted to make an inconspicuous exit. He stayed close by; the bridge was a solid lookout. From this vantage point he could see anyone who approached the building by land or sea, and could keep an eye on where Noctis resided. He was just glad to have a little distance from the constricting atmosphere of the room.

Soft _whumps_ disturbed the planks underneath him. Prompto rolled his head until he spotted Ignis walking towards him from the shore side. Upon their arrival he'd received a phone call from inside the car, and stayed put during the duration of the conversation. That was almost an hour ago.

"Iggy! Something up? Did you find anything else out?" Prompto asked. He perked up and almost scrambled to his feet, but at Ignis' headshake he slumped in place.

"That was the marshal. He's instructed us to maintain radio silence until we can navigate safely." Ignis stopped a short distance from him. He looked to the side of the resort, where a wall of glass took up a portion of the building. "How is everyone faring?"

"Noct is sleeping. I mean, hopefully. When I left he was dead on his feet. He must have passed out by now," Prompto said, a little unsure. "And Gladio is…you know, Gladio. He's dealing."

"Hm. And yourself?" Ignis asked.

"Me? I guess…" He hemmed and hawed, but never finished the thought. Prompto hadn't expected the question. Besides which, it was out of his hands. Prompto wasn't a part of the royal inner circle until recently, so the impact of its loss hadn't hit him as hard as seeing how it affected those he was traveling with.

Ignis shifted, and he thought the other man would leave, but he just removed his jacket. Delicately, he laid it out on the decking and used it as a makeshift towel so he could sit on the damp boards without ruining the rest of his clothes. He rested his arms on the metal railing similarly to Prompto and stared out at the water. Prompto found himself relaxing without the intensity of his calculating stare.

"I guess I don't know how to feel," he confessed.

"The situation may not have sunk in," Ignis said. "Although, it's good that you are keeping a level head in all things. His Highness will need that kind of support now more than ever."

"I don't know why this doesn't seem real. We…we saw parts of the city _destroyed_ , that's kind of hard to ignore." He didn't intend to sound bitter, but it did bother him how numb he felt. "I mean, war always kind of loomed over us. The embargos and travel restrictions were in place way before we were born, and then there was the induction of the Kingsglaive, and…yeah."

Prompto could have gone on about his adoptive family and how often they were forced away because of the fighting, too. At current, he wasn't even sure if they were alive. According to reports the cell towers in and around the city were destroyed alongside the rest of Insomnia. There was no way to contact anyone left within the old borders.

Shrugging, he decided to ask, "What about you?"

Ignis released a pent up breath and continued to stare out at the ocean. Prompto left him to the deliberation. He was beginning to understand that Ignis was ingenious when it came to figuring facts on the fly, but his preference was to weigh his answers. While he waited, Prompto idly swung his legs in place.

"I think this certainly complicates matters," Ignis finally conceded.

" _That's_ an understatement." Prompto tilted his head up toward the spotty clouds and stars, but he looked at Ignis from the corner of his eye. "It's not what I asked you, though."

A hand went to push Ignis' glasses up his forehead so he could massage the bridge of his nose. There was a small tremor before his fingers settled in place. It occured to Prompto that it was the first time he'd ever seen the advisor rattled by events. "I'll admit to a bit of a headache, but it will pass."

Prompto bit his lip. He wanted to ask again if he was fine, but they were hardly on personal terms with one another. It didn't seem right to pressure Ignis into being more forthcoming when he skirted the topic. In Ignis' presence he tended to feel like a little kid trailing in the other man's shadow, nothing nearly as comfortable or friendly as he felt towards Noctis, but they were all in this together. They _needed_ to be.

Another idea came to Prompto, then. He scooted a distance from the railing and stood up. "Wait right here! I'll be back, okay?"

Ignis let his glasses fall into place and he watched him leave, although Prompto didn't wait around to see what expression he wore or if he intended to protest. He just rushed back to the resort, skirting patrons and tables, to reach the reception station in the center. Prompto was relieved to see the executive chef, Coctura, still on duty.

"I'll be right with you." She looked up from grilling some fish and her expression brightened in recognition. "Ah, hello again! Are you here for your furry companion?"

"Hey. No, not uh, this time. I mean." Prompto sidled closer to the bar, but didn't take a seat. He let his fingers tap against the counter to resolve himself. "I was wondering if you had any remedial drinks handy? Tea, or something?

"Oh?" Coctura set the food on the grill off to the side, probably to keep it from burning, and grabbed a menu for him. She held it out, a finger between some of the pages to open it to a spread near the end detailing recommended drinks. "It's past happy hour, but we've got some house specialties you might like. Brandy with honey cures most ails."

She trailed off at the wide-eyed look Prompto directed at the list, mainly toward the expensive prices beside each description. Her expression softened as she asked, "Is it for your dark-haired friend? He looked sort of in a bad way, earlier."

Prompto glanced over his shoulder, toward their rented room. If he got something for Noctis, too, he wasn't sure how well received the gesture would be. That was assuming he was even awake to be receptive right now. Nevermind if he entered the room he was liable to get his head chopped off by an overprotective Gladiolus.

"Mm, no. He's sort of… Anyway, someone else I know just has a headache. I was hoping—" He was messing this plan up. Prompto was ready to tell her nevermind and inquire where the nearest vending machine was. He might be able to afford Ignis a can of juice to calm his nerves, when Coctura gave the room a conspicuous onceover.

She leaned forward and motioned him closer. Coctura whispered, "One of our guests did a big order and forgot to take everything. I have this extra watermelon and cucumber smoothie if you want to put it to good use."

"Is that safe? I don't want to get you in trouble," Prompto asked, fidgeting. She was already reaching for a large plastic cup that'd been placed in a mini fridge at her feet. There was an extra bottle of water when she set the drinks down in front of him. It wasn't in a fancy glass container like the ones kept in the coolers guests could use with their credit cards, but a cheap, crinkly bottle that was obviously intended for staff members.

"Take care of yourself, and tell your friends I hope they all feel better," Coctura told him, smiling faintly.

Prompto sensed his eyes starting to itch, so he squeaked a 'thank you' and ran back to the bridge with the drinks. He was relieved and a little surprised to see Ignis sitting where he'd left him, although looking decidedly on edge. Prompto slowed to a jog and held the cup out to him.

"Compliments of the renowned Galdin Quay resort!"

"You needn't have to," Ignis said, but he reluctantly accepted the offering. He held the container to his temple for a minute and let the coolness seep into his skin.

"It's nothing special. It should take the edge off if you're hungry, though. I know when sugar levels tank cause you’re starving it causes all kinds of nasty stuff," he said. Prompto got situated on the bridge and popped open his own drink. When he finished with the task he was alarmed to notice Ignis staring intently towards him. Prompto went over what he'd said, concerned he may have given something away, and added, "It's been, what? Six-seven hours since you've eaten? How haven't you passed out yet?"

"I suppose it has been a spell." Ignis observed him a moment longer, before he lowered the cup and took a sip from the straw. A surprised-sounding grunt built in his throat at the taste. He popped the top to peer inside and examine its contents. "It's sweet, but naturally so. What is this?"

"I'm sorry," Prompto blurted. "It's some watermelon thing. If it's bad and you hate it, you don't have to drink it. I promise not to be offended."

"No, on the contrary. I find the flavor exquisite and I quite enjoy it. Thank you." He replaced the top and partook of more. Soon it sounded empty. Ignis held the cup in loose fingers, both his arms dangled over the ocean. Prompto nursed the water bottle, but eventually his drink ran dry too. There were few excuses to justify them from going back inside.

"Think we should go check on those two?" Prompto asked. He nodded his head in the direction of the hotel suite. He even went as far to draw up one leg to resume his footing, but Ignis' thoughtful hum had a note of hesitation to it.

"No need to be so hasty," he said and remained sitting. "You stated Noct was asleep?"

"By now? No doubt," Prompto said.

"Then I see little reason to hurry inside and risk disturbing him. Let the prince recuperate in solitude."

Prompto switched to hooking both arms around his knee and drawing it to his chest. Since they were on the subject again, he asked, "Do you think he'll be…ya know?"

Surprisingly, a tender lilt overcame Ignis' expression. In a tone like he was enjoying a private joke, he said, "Noct may be in a state now, but he's resilient. The Niflheim Empire is in for a nasty surprise when he's prepared to apply himself. We just need to allow His Highness the chance to gather his strength."

"I think I can do that," Prompto said. They both sat there in amiable company. Prompto found the tension in his shoulders easing in Ignis' calming presence, while the other man seemed to appreciate the quiet reprieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
